Kevin
Kevin was the pet sheep, and probably the most prized possession of Spencer Maples. Biography Not much is known about Kevin before his first appearance in Daniel's House Tour. Death At the time of the video Daniel's House Tour, Daniel and Spencer had a rocky relationship, so Daniel tried to patch things up by making a bridge over a pond in Daniel's World, connecting Daniel's World to Spencer's World. During the house tour, Daniel wonders why there was a dock in the pond. As he and Chris investigate the area, Daniel notices ice blocking off certain areas round the dock. Breaking the ice, they discover a secret passage underground, leading to a small room housing a lime green sheep. Daniel becomes furious, as he realizes that Spencer had taken liberty by building a dock in the pond, and smuggling a lime green sheep in a secret passage underneath the dock. Most offensive to Daniel is the fact that not only did Spencer hide a sheep in a secret location, but also that the sheep was lime green, which was officially Daniel's color. Furious over Spencer's "plagarism", Daniel presents a splash potion of harming, and repeatedly splashes the sheep with potions, eventually killing it with instant harm. Daniel leaves no trace behind except for a note for Spencer to read: :"uck you, lime green is MINE!!!!!! After the murder, the sheep's soul gets transported to the End, a Minecraft version of the Underworld. Aftermath Spencer's House Tour During Spencer's House Tour, Spencer finds out what happened to the lime green sheep, whose name he reveals to be "Kevin". Spencer becomes so mad that he obliterates Daniel's head with a stockpile of TNT. Who Gets Fudge Pantz? 11 episodes after the killing, Spencer continues to get revenge by killing Daniel's newly-acquired sheep AlienFudgePantz, a duplicate of Chris's pet Fudge Pantz. In between Seasons 1 and 2, Kevin is interred in the Deep Sheep Cemetery in Fudge Pantz' Corner. Return Defend and Conquer: Part 1 In Defend and Conquer: Part 1, Spencer and Connor are battling each other, and Spencer retreats into the End via the portal at Halloween Hill, being trailed by Connor, Chris, and Camden. Chris and Camden notice Kevin, and Spencer - running for his life from Connor and an Enderman believed to be Alaxx's son Dante - stops to try and free Kevin from the End the same way Camden did his with pet pig Porkers. Unfortunately, he sees who was chasing him, and has no weapon to defend himself with. In a final attempt, he tries punching the Enderman to death, screaming "Fuck off, Dante, you fucking piece of shit!", but the Enderman slays him with ease. Defend and Conquer: Part 2 In Defend and Conquer: Part 2, before the final battle begins, Camden and Chris enter the end. There, they come across all of the dead pets from both seasons, including Kevin, and release them into the Overworld. Trouble in Skin Town Kevin's last episode is in the Season 2 finale, with all of the other formerly dead pets at the Deep Sheep Cemetery. Also in this episode, Daniel makes an appearance, and everyone flies over to his Mausoleum on Mount Olympus. As Spencer asks why they were enemies for so long, Daniel tells him that Chris was the catalyst, as he led Daniel to the docks. Spencer, who had forgiven Chris and Daniel, notices that Kevin has never met Gordon, Daniel's former mooshroom. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Chris ties a lead around Kevin's neck and leads him towards Mount Olympus. He then takes off into the sky, horrifying Alaxx, who notes that Chris is strangling Kevin. When Chris lands, Kevin lands so hard that he dies, and since Chris had blocked off the End Portal in Halloween Hill, Kevin's soul is dead again, this time forever. The second Kevin dies, Chris instantly spawns a lime green sheep and calls it Kevin, very similar to how Connor deals with Fudge Pantz's multiple deaths. Spencer tells Daniel that he has made a decision in his life, turns around, and immediately slays the new Kevin, shocking everyone. Spencer decides to transition his mushroom block to a slime block, gaining the ultimate friendship and trust of Daniel. At the end of the episode, Daniel reveals how they had named every cow on the map "Gordon", as Spencer originally decided to kill Gordon, and seemingly did so. Daniel had actually hid Gordon away in Daniel's grave in the Deep Sheep Cemetery. With Gordon as the only original pet from Deep Sheep: Season 1, Daniel didn't want Spencer to kill Gordon, so with the help of Chris, they renamed all of the cows in the world "Gordon". As for the original Gordon, Daniel killed him so that Spencer wouldn't have the chance to. With the truth revealed, Spencer is dismayed that he just killed Kevin for no reason, and that Kevin is never coming back. Trivia Category:Deep Sheep Pets Category:Deep Sheep Characters